When Life Gives You Lemons
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: Boxing Day 2011. In the factory, Becky, Carla, and Michelle reminisce on their collective year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place on Boxing Day 2011; Becky has just left the pub after Steve calls her scum.**

**This is a scene, I would have loved to see…**

**A/N 2019: This is the original fanfic that was written and uploaded in 2012. **

She hugged the plastic bag to her chest as she exited the off-license. She stood for a moment on the corner of the cobbled street, before looking both ways…

'where to go?' she thought to herself.

There was Roy and Hayley's, but she couldn't go in her tipsy state, afraid they would coddle her too much. She couldn't go to the Platt's; hanging around with little Max would just further drag up bad memories. Sighing she opened her purchase, and took a swig. That's when she saw it. The lights were on in the factory, and the steps outside looked mighty inviting. Taking another douse of liquid courage she stumbled across the cobbles and sat ungracefully on the front steps.

'Where had it all gone wrong?' she thought as tears filled her eyes. She thought that by having the coppers interrogate Tracy it would scare her into telling the truth. As always though, Tracy turned on the waterworks and Steve fell for her lies. She had to hand it to her, she could get away with anything she put her mind to, and doing so with flying colours. She had the whole street believing Becky was a baby murderer. Sniffling she took another swig of from the bottle she kept hidden within the plastic bag, and shivered; suddenly feeling the cold in the air.

The door behind her opened and she spun around with shock. The factory boss jumped back with surprise at seeing someone sitting on the steps. Carla would be jumpy until Frank was back behind bars; consistently afraid that he would pop out of the shadows and attack her again. But thankfully, the person on her step was not the man she feared.

"Becky, love, you scared me!" The brunette stated as she caught her breath.

"Sorry Carla, I'll just uhh-" Becky stood up shakily and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Carla looked closer at the blonde woman before her and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" The concern was etched in her voice.

Becky shook her head, sobs starting to wrack her body, "No…Steve….Tracy…" she could barely get her thoughts out. She felt Carla's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Come on." Carla lead the broken blonde back into the factory, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky looked around the empty factory as Carla turned on the lights in her office.

"Looks like you're doin' alright business-wise." Becky stated looking at the multitude of fabric rolls that were lined up against the office window.

"Oh, yeah we're doing alright 'ta. Every order we get is one less Frank gets." Carla said as she took off her coat and gloves and threw them over her office chair. Her voice lowered a little, "And it's one less thing he gets to take away from me."

Becky suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I never wanted to work with that scumbag! I just needed a job, 'cause that tart across the road stole my Stevie from me and I had nothing left and you 'ave ta believe me 'cause I always believed you over him and I think Frank's a slimy snake and that Sally is a right mare and-" she wheezed loudly as she took in oxygen, while Carla covered her mouth to hide the laugh that she couldn't suppress; Becky had just beaten her own record of the longest run-on sentence whilst drunk.

Once satisfied that her lungs had the required amount of oxygen again, Becky continued, "-and I HATE working for her 'cause she always has this high and mighty attitude and Frank's mother is a right bitch who comes out of her office and criticizes us and Frank just walks around with his hands in his pockets thinking he's so cool and he's not cool Carla, he's not even close." She gave a sniffle, "my Stevie was cool but he's left me for that cow and I still love him and I think he might kick me out of Streetcars now and I don't want to go back to work at Frank's 'cause I hate sewing knickers," she bawled.

At this last line, Carla let out a loud laugh as she walked towards the now sobbing woman. "Oh Becky love! How much have you had to drink?"

Sniffling, Becky pulled out the bottle of vodka from the plastic bag, "not nearly enough." She went to take another swig but the brunette managed to grab the bottle,

"Hey hey hey, why don't you take your coat off, get comfy and I'll get some glasses eh? You can tell me all about what's going on between you and-" she raised her eyebrow and scrunched her face "-Stevie. Ok?" At Becky's nod, Carla walked into the office and grabbed two glasses. Picking up her mobile, she sent Michelle a text.

_Bit of a crisis at the factory. Nothing serious. Will tell you about it soon _

_Xo Carla_

She poured some vodka into the two tumblers; she wasn't planning on getting bladdered, but she had to admit that after the year she had, the clear liquid was calling to her. She had become the other woman again, and she was feeling a little disgusted with herself. Oh sure, she loved Peter and wouldn't wish away their past few weeks together. But in her heart, she would have preferred for him to have left Leanne first before admitting his feelings for her. She didn't want to get hurt again like she did when Liam chose Maria over her, and she didn't want to be the cause for a marriage breaking up, but she knew what the future held for her in that department. She would always be looked at as a heartless homewrecker.

'_Oh, yeah'_ she thought. _'I'm gonna need this.'_ Grabbing the glasses and the bottle she walked back out onto the factory floor.

"Becky?" She called looking around the factory.

"Up here, kid!" Carla looked up the stairs to see Becky sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of platform and her jacket slung over the railing. Shaking her head, Carla smirked to herself, scaled the steps and took a seat next to the blonde, handing her one of the glasses and placing the bottle between them.

"Cheers!" Becky toasted as she clinked her glass to Carla's.

"So, what happened between you, Steve and good ol' clubbable Barlow?" Carla asked as she let her legs dangle over the side of the platform and took a sip of the vodka, loving the subtle burn as it trickled down her throat.

Becky's face suddenly lit up like a child on Christmas morning, "I've got a great idea. How 'bout, we play a drinking game?" At Carla's piqued interest, Becky continued, "I'll tell you the story from the beginning, and every time you spot Tracy being a manipulative cow, you take a shot!" She outstretched her hand, waiting for a handshake to seal the deal.

Carla pursed her lips and rolled her tongue along her bottom teeth, before settling it at the inside corner of her mouth. "Deal!" She accepted, and licked her hand before slapping it together with Becky's.

Becky looked at her hand, "That is gross, man!" she said as Carla giggled.

Carla glanced at the bottle that was now three-quarters empty. _'have I drank that much?'_ she thought. Becky was still telling her story with much emphasis and waving of the arms for impact, so she knew the blonde was drinking periodically. Carla on the other hand, after having agreed to this drinking game, found herself taking shot after shot as Becky had opened her story beginning at Blanche's funeral. '_My God,'_ she thought as her sight became slightly blurred, _'That Tracy really is one manipulative cow!'_

"So that's when I decided that I would run the pub, yeah? It were a brilliant idea, 'ceptin' that I didn't really know what I were doin', but man was it a great place to 'ave a party or what?"…

One hour later, and Carla was sitting cross-legged, her hands clutching the glass that was between her legs, her upper body leaning forward slightly and her eyes her wide as Becky finished her tale. "Whoa." Carla breathed unblinking. "Whoa."

"Right?" Becky said pouring Carla another shot of vodka from the now almost empty bottle.

"Wow-tha-that bitch!" Carla slurred shaking her head and downing the shot. "And Steve jussst believed herrrr over youuuuu?" She garbled as she pointed a shaky finger at the woman in front of her. At Becky's nod, Carla shook her head with disgust.

"Men suck!"

"Lady, you said it!" Becky poured them both a shot with the remaining liquid. They clinked glasses again and downed the contents of their glass in one swoop. Becky held the vodka bottle upside down. "We're out of booze."

The brunette shook her head, "nah! I've got an unopened bottle of vodka in my office and whatever is left of the whiskey."

"Maybe we should set up camp downstairs eh? These stairs are you know…stair-y." Becky whispered.

"And you know what else? Why would Steve ever believe that you would just go pu-pushing people down stairs?" Carla asked. "I mean, everyone and their wife can see that you love kids."

The two women had 'literally' set up camp in the middle of the factory's kitchen. Taking a few rolls of fabric for pillows, and unrolled a 'blanket' to lie on, the two women were sprawled out on their backs, staring up at the factory ceiling, with their heads together. Another bottle of vodka rested next to them on the floor, and both were clutching their individual tumblers in their hands.

"'Cause men don't think with their brains, kid." Becky slurred, "They think with that piece of equipment that's below their knees and above their waists…" it took her a minute to think this through, "wait…"

Carla let out a loud laugh and Becky joined in, before a voice interrupted their bonding.

"Blimey, what the 'ell is goin' on 'ere?" Michelle's voice couldn't hide her amusement at seeing her sister-in-law and her blonde friend sprawled on the floor, drunk off their arses and giggling like mad.

"'Chelle!" Carla pulled herself to her knees and pointed at Becky. "Did you hear what that Carlow Bow," she sputtered and shook her head "Barlow Cow, is accusing my girl here of?"

"Yeah, I heard, she's a right mare. So you two getting plastered because of it?" Michelle crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow in amusement.

Carla slumped down on her back again. "Amongst other things."

"Join us 'Chelle! You must be gunnin' for one of these too!" Becky said in a sing-song tone as she held up the vodka bottle by its neck and rocked it back and forth. Michelle pursed her lips; _'well I haven't exactly had a stellar year meself,'_ she thought before walking to the cupboard, and tossing a glass at Becky.

"Fill 'er up Becks!" And she took off her coat while Becky and Carla licked their hands and high-fived each other.

Becky looked at her hand again. "yeah, I still don't think I like that."


	3. Chapter 3

After agreeing to drown the last few months out of her mind with some vodka, Michelle also lay on her back, looking up at the factory ceiling. She already had two glasses of wine in the pub while waiting for Carla. When the brunette failed to show, Michelle, already a little buzzed, went looking for her at the factory.

And the drinking continued…

…And continued…

Until… "Oi!"

Carla looked at Becky, "wha?"

"I'm hungry." Becky stated as she turned over on her stomach and leaned on her elbows.

"Same here." Carla sighed

"Let's order pizza!" Michelle stated as a hiccup escaped her. She dragged herself to her feet, "I'll order," she stated and swayed towards the office.

"I like pizza. She's got good ideas. Why didn't she come in earlier?" Becky slurred as she thrust her thumb in Michelle's direction.

Carla shrugged her shoulders, "She normally likes to make an entrance."

"Ahhhh! Gotcha!" Becky said as she tapped her finger to the side of her nose. She looked over her shoulder to where Michelle was in the office.

"…no…no..no…I said a large pizza, with peppor-pepperons- -pepperoni, and green olives, and mushrooms…and don't be stingy on the sauce, 'caushe I'll know…" Michelle drabbled on as she braced her right hand on the desk to steady herself. She glanced at the phone before mumbling to herself, "would help if I dialed the number first…"

Becky put her head in her hands and let out a growl, "Arghh how am I gonna prove that Tracy is lying!" The coppers won't investigate if she doesn't make a complaint. Steve is so devastated over losing them babies that he can't see her for what she really is. It's her word against mine and she will not rest until I've left for good."

Michelle made her way back to the camp and plopped down. "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes." She grinned. "What are we talkin' about?" she asked as she poured some more vodka into each of their glasses.

"How to prove Tracy is lying about Becky pushin' her down the stairs." Carla responded.

"Oh, that! Well I mean Steve hasta believe you, Becks. He knows Tracy is a lying cow." Michelle stated bitterly as she sipped her drink.

"He doesn't though does he?" Becky's eyes filled with tears. "He believes every word that comes outta her mouth…he called me scum tonight."

"He didn't!" Michelle asked unbelievingly.

"Oh, he did!" Becky sniffled, "Said he finally sees me for what I am."

"Don't worry Becky love, he's just upset," Carla said from her spot on the floor, reaching over and stroking the blonde's hand. "he'll see sense eventually."

"I dunno, Car!" The two women looked at Michelle. "I mean, Steve were always a sap for the damsels in distress bit. All it would take is for a woman to give him a sad story and he would be doing anything to help, including lying to the woman he loves…" Becky's eyes moved towards the floor; she knew she was indirectly referring to her affair with Steve.

"And then- well then comes the covering up of the lies." Michelle stated bitterly, "and those can go on forever, one lie to cover another, and another to cover that one. It's like he thinks if he keeps lying, he'll never get in trouble; but the truth is, he gets into more trouble because of all the lying. It's like dealing with a bloody child!"

"She's right, you know." Becky stated to Carla. "ohh I don't know why I'm trying so hard to prove that I didn't do it. She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"She always did, Becks. I don't know what hold she has on him, but he caves to her time and time again." Michelle took another sip of her vodka. "That cow was the third person in our relationship too, and she were behind bars for…well for all of our relationship."

"It's Amy," Becky mumbled. "She always uses Amy as her trump card. She knows she just has to threaten to take her away from Weatherfield, and he'll run after her like a lost puppy." She swallowed the remaining liquid in her glass. "And it's so irritating," she continued, "'cause I want to hate him, but I can't. I just love him and I miss him when he's not there."

Carla and Michelle exchanged looks before Michelle placed a comforting hand on Becky's shoulder. "Hey, I know how you feel, you know."

Becky looked to her, sniffling, "Ciaran?"

"Yup." Michelle nodded looking at a spot on the floor. "The love of my life; gambles away the money for our wedding, and tells me he doesn't want to stay in Weatherfield anymore; he wants to go back working on a cruise ship in the Caribbean, basically running away from his problems. And me? I'm left here answering to my cow of a mother who is just thankful he didn't leave me _with child_." Her voice imitated her mother's Irish accent on the last part.

Carla snorted with laughter. Michelle's imitations of Helen were always bang on.

"Do you miss him?" Becky asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Every day." Michelle gulped the rest of her vodka down. There was a loud bang on the factory doors and Carla jumped to her feet, her back slamming into the counter behind her. Her eyes wide, as her fingers dug into the ledge of the counter, silently cursing herself for losing what little control she had over her reflexes by being so intoxicated.

"Who's that?" her voice quivering with fear. Becky moved to stand next to her, as Michelle grabbed her purse,

"It's probably the pizza Car, I'll go check okay?" Carla's state of mind, still worried her. Just when she seemed to be moving on, a car door would slam, a neighbor would yell, or the phone would ring and Carla would jump a mile.

As Michelle went to open the doors, Becky placed her hand on Carla's shoulder, feeling the woman flinch beneath her touch.

"Oh, thank you, this came just in time." They heard Michelle state. Carla closed her eyes and released the breath she had been holding in. Raising her hands she massaged her forehead, before giving Becky a small smile, and squeezing her hand in reassurance as she sat down on the floor again.

The three women ate in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Once finished, Carla resumed lying down on her back, while Becky sat facing her at her chest, her legs crossed in front of her. She hadn't seen the factory boss that vulnerable since bumping into her with Hayley a few days after the rape. Even though they were all drunk, she felt her maternal instincts kick in, and so she sat there, gently playing with Carla's hair, in an effort to soothe her fears. Michelle was in the bathroom and Becky took advantage of her momentary absence.

"Oi, kid?" she whispered, "Is she still mad at me over my having an affair with Stevie?"

The brunette thought about it for a minute, "She was for a while, but I think she's well over it now." She said as she shifted herself slightly.

Michelle arrived back from the bathroom and grabbing what remained of the vodka, poured three glasses full of the clear liquid, and sat down facing Becky.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know that right 'Chelle?" Becky said to her as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Eh?" Michelle asked confused, looking between Becky and Carla, as she handed out their tumblers to them.

"By having an affair with Steve while you's two were together."

"Oh, for crying out loud Becks, I'm well over that –"

"Told ya," Carla muttered.

"I just fell for him, you know? And I tried to forget about him 'cause I didn't want you to get hurt an' all. And I didn't think he really cared about me either! I was shocked when he admitted he did, but you gotta believe me 'Chelle, I never meant for it to happen."

"No one ever does, love." Carla said, thinking about her own situation with Peter and Leanne. "But that's what happens in'it?" By force of habit, Carla deliberately slowed down her speech; focusing on each syllable to try to avoid further slurring her words. "You fall in love with someone who's taken. You try to avoid it, you try to move on, and it always bites you in the ass!" She turned over onto her stomach to face Becky and Michelle, leaning forward on her elbows. "After all, you just want what everyone else wants: someone to love you for you, but it never happens 'cause the one you love is always with someone else. And the worst thing, is that the girl who's dating or engaged to or married to the man you have now fallen in love with, happens to be a great friend to you. Very supp-" she suppressed a burp "-supportive, and understanding and you just end up feeling so bad about falling for her fella! Like you just wish she was a cow you know?"

Becky nodded in agreement. "Oh, I know."

"And then you try your hardest to just move on," she sweeped her arm in front of her, "and you meet this guy who is so understanding, and so supportive, and so in love with you; so much in love with you that he just wants it to be you and him all the time;" her eyes focused to a spot on the floor as she continued, almost oblivious that anyone else was there with her, "and planning out your future, and where you're gonna live, and how many kids you're gonna have,"- she squeezed her eyes together as emotion wracked her body -"until it gets suff-suffocating and you just-" her eyes stung as tears began to form, "-you just can't breathe anymore. And even then, you try to suppress it, convincing yerself that you're daft, and just getting cold feet. But the cold feet never go away. And then you try to do the right thing…"

"Car…" Michelle placed a hand on Carla's shoulder reassuringly and she looked at Becky for support; but the blonde had her eyes set firmly on the broken woman beside her, tears cascading down her cheeks. This was a rare moment for her; she never realized how much she and this woman had in common. Two broken creatures; trying to escape the pasts that were born into, putting on a façade of strength to the world, while they were breaking on the inside; and most importantly, just looking for someone who would love them unconditionally, despite their flaws. Instinctively, she began to rub circles on Carla's back, as the woman struggled to get her words out.

Carla shakily took a breath, "…and you break it off with him the night before the wedding because you can't bear to do it two or three months down the line. And he forces you to tell him why you can't marry him and you're just so scared, 'cause he is getting so angry. So you admit that someone else has your heart and that even though you tried to move on, you just can't!" Sobs began wracking her body, "and…he …decides that if he can't have you, than he'll make damn sure that you'll never really be anyone else's either, because the last memory he leaves you with is one of you being violated by the man who just moments before told you he loved you."

"Oh, love!" Becky stated as she continued to rub soothing circles on her back. Michelle sat hugging her knees to her chest; a hand covering her mouth as tears cascaded down her cheeks. The first time Carla told her about the rape, she never went into the sordid details; and now, each word cut into Michelle's heart at just how tortured her former sister-in-law was.

Even as her body shaked with sobs, Carla continued on, "He told me that you know? As I was begging, pleading with him to stop, he kept whispering 'I Love You! I Love You!' in my ear." She dropped her head in her hands, "And I can't get those words out of me head! That was his plan all along. That's why he did this to me. He wanted to make sure I never forget him…cause no matter who I'm with from now on, I'll always be damaged goods –"

"Car, you know that's not true!" Michelle whispered to her friend.

"It is 'Chelle, up here…" she tapped her temple, "Any time a man whispers that he loves me, I'll hear Frank; anytime a man caresses me, I'll feel Frank; anytime we'll argue, I'll see Frank! He has ensured that I never move on from this." At that last statement, Becky pulled a now sobbing Carla into an sitting position and cradled her in her arms; Michelle shuffled onto the other side of her sister in law and placed her arms around the two women, and resting her forehead on Carla's; the three of them huddled together as the minutes passed; crying, rocking slowly from side to side.

"I'm sorry." Carla weeped. "This night was supposed to be about me comforting you, Becky."

"That may have been how it started, love," Becky sniffled. "But I prefer the way it turned out instead; we all needed to be comforted tonight; and I think we realized just how much we have in common."

Carla lifted her head, glancing at Michelle, then at Becky before nodding her agreement with a sad smile. She placed her head against Becky's, and used her free hand to hug Michelle's head to hers. They stayed like that, in the empty factory, until Michelle got an idea…


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle swayed back into the factory, her purchases tucked under her arm.

"Okay ladies, I am back and we are going to ring in 2012 proper!" she loudly proclaimed as she pulled the bottle of champagne she bought from the pub out of the bag. Carla and Becky gave each other a questioning look.

"See ummm, the thing is 'Chelle, it ain't New Years love…it's Boxing Day." The blonde informed her.

"Duh! But I mean, we know the chance of us all being together on New Years is gonna be slim, right?" Michelle stated as she threw off her coat and headed into the kitchen area.

"Got a point there." Becky agreed.

"And to sweeten the deal, I picked up some strawberries from Dev's." She pulled out the pint of red berries and rinsed them under the sink.

"Strawberries, champagne, pizza, voddy…" Carla ticked each item off on her fingers as she stood up and leaned against the kitchen counter, her head falling into her hands before running her fingers through her hair, "yeah, I call dibbs on the master bathroom for tomorrow 'Chelle. I can see my having a long date with the porcelain god."

"Don't worry darlin' I'll be there to hold back your hair." Michelle turned and gave her best friend a peck on the cheek. "Oi, does anyone else notice that Dev shouts everythin' he says? And like, over-pronunciates every syllable? He's like the Dr. Phil of Coronation Street. Blimey, I get more of a headache listening to him then I get from a hangover!" She turned with the strawberries and the champagne in her hands and sat cross legged on the floor. "And that Stella, needs to know everythin' that one! Wanted to know where I was headed and let me know that if I needed to talk, she'd be there to listen. Like, just give me the champagne Stella! I'm paying for the bloody thing! Honestly, her and Norris should get together, then we wouldn't 'ave to waste money on the Gazette for news." Carla chuckled, and sat across from her as Becky sat next to her. Becky took the champagne bottle and popped the cork pouring the bubbly liquid into the three glasses.

"Well let's make a toast!" Becky started, waiting until the other two women raised their glasses "Here's to 2012: Here's hoping Ciaran gets homesick and comes back to Weatherfield; Let's hope that by this time in a few months, Frank will be permanently behind bars; and let's hope that Tracy Barlow gets her just desserts, and I ain't talkin' bout her bloody weddin' cake!"

"Cheers" Michelle and Carla stated; they all clinked their glasses and downed their champagne. Michelle suddenly clutched at her nose,

"Oh bloody hell that's bubbly! Went right up me nose!" The women laughed with her, and Becky re-filled their glasses.

"Alright ladies, we have a long way to go to finish this! Drinking game?" She said with a smirk.

…and the drinking continued…

…and continued until…

"Oi!"

"Wha?"

"Maybe we ssshould get a taxshi?" Michelle slurred. Carla, who was lying face down, nodded her agreement into the fabric roll beneath her head.

"Okay but not from Shtreetcars. From now on we only order cabs from them when Beckssh is there." She mumbled.

"Deal." Michelle raised her head from the ground and looked over to where Becky was lying just a few feet away on her back. "Oi? That okay with you Becks?" She asked loudly.

"Whatever, you say love. I can barely remember me own name at the moment." Becky slurred.

"That's a great feelin' in'it?" Carla asked without lifting her head, her voice muffled by the fabric she used as a pillow.

"Well, I know mine. So I guess it should be me that calls." Michelle sat up and crossed her legs, nearly falling over as she did so. Pulling out her mobile she dialed a number she had obviously used on more than one occasion.

"Yeah, I need a cab. Two people to Draper Mill Apartments…yeah pickup at Ro-Roy'sh Rollsh…"

Becky started giggling "Roy'sh Rollsh...that's dead cute that! I should get him to change the name to it."

"…yeah, the name's Missh- Missh- you know that is so typical of my mother!" she said to Carla and Becky, as she removed the phone from her ear and placed it against her shoulder, as if to block what she was saying from the operator on the other end.

"ummm Miss? Hello?" came the muffled voice…

"What's typical?" the blonde asked sitting up.

"My mother that's who! She could 'ave named me anything she wanted to but no she hasta name me Missshelle Shhinneaaad Conn-ah. You try sayin' that when you're drunk!"

"Can't be done." Carla agreed.

"Miss? Hello?" Michelle pulled the phone back up against her ear.

"Present!" she stated. "Okay, Ta!" she hung up the phone. "Cab'll be at Roy'sh in fifteen minutes." She then continued on with her conversation, "I mean she named my brothers Paul and Liam. PAUL AND LIAM! They were dead easy to say. But me, oh no she wanted to make sure I never drank. I wasn't allowed to have a good time."

"No consideration, that's her problem." Carla's muffled voice stated.

"Yeah!" Michelle paused "I don't think I like my mother very much right now…"

It was some ten minutes later and the three women had made it outside Roy's Rolls, after having drunkenly stumbled down the street arm in arm.

"Well ladies, that's my cue to exit!" Bringing two shaky fingers up to her forehead before thrusting them outwards in a mock salute towards the two brunettes, Becky slyly smiled at the women, "let's not wait so long to do this again!"

Michelle was leaning onto Carla, her head pressing into her sister-in-law's, "Becks, my liver needs to detox for a month after tonight!"

Carla snorted, "I wouldn't worry about your liver, love. I think the majority of what you drank will be coming back up by the time we get 'ome."

Michelle nodded her agreement, "yeah, you're right. Why are you always right? I hate that..."

"It's a gift and a curse, 'Chelle, what can I say?" Carla turned her attention towards Becky, "You gonna be alright, love?"

"Me?" Becky thought for a second before smirking, "Yeah, I don't stay down for long, you know!"

Carla chuckled sadly, "sounds like someone I used to know."

Becky smiled knowingly at the brunette, "She'll come back, you know. She won't let the likes of Frank Foster get the best of 'er."

"You reckon?"

"Lemon squeezy. I always am."

"Ughhh another one that's always right!" Michelle muttered drunkenly. Carla rolled her eyes comically at the blonde, "Okay Miss Grumpy pants, in the cab." She helped the younger woman into the back seat before turning back to Becky, using her hand to push some wayward strands of hair out of her own eyes. "Thanks Becky, for everything tonight."

"Nah, thank you, kid! You know what they say, when life gives you lemons..."

Carla smirked, "Find someone whose life has given them vodka...?"

Becky nodded with a smile, "and have a good ol' party." She pushed the door open to the flat, before turning once more, "Happy new year, Carla."

"Happy new year, Becky."


End file.
